Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 21
|episode_no = 21|episode_length = 21:41|upload_date = June 11, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxRmuGCZbXA|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Luke gives a regeneration potion to each of the other team members before they head out to fight Skeletron. The group makes their way to the dungeon and they start building an arena to fight the boss in. During the arena building montage, Todd draws attention to how Luke is smoothing out the sand blocks underneath a staircase he build even though they work just fine regardless. Dean asks what the boss does and Professor McJones explains they can take out his hands to make the fight easier and to avoid his head when it starts spinning. The group drinks their potions and McJones talks to the Old Man to summon Skeletron. Despite Dean once again alt-tabbing during the fight, the group quickly takes out the boss with the help of their bees. McJones tells them that they can now go down in the dungeon to find better weapons and the rest of the group follows him down. Luke takes a dangersense potion and McJones warns the group about the spike traps littered throughout the dungeon. Luke takes out the blue candles along the way to decrease the enemy spawn rate as a blazing wheel runs above the group, which Lucah compares to a giant Spaghetti-O. Luke moves ahead to attack some enemies with his waterbolt but steps on spikes without realizing it and lose half of his health. McJones unlocks one of the golden chests and finds a Muramasa sword and some torches and potions inside. McJones also picks up and alchemy table which will help them when crafting potions. Lucah walks into spikes by accident but McJones quickly warns her about them before she takes too much damage. McJones finds a tally counter, which displays how many monsters have been killed and the group finds a large room filled with monsters, which the use their bees and Luke's waterbolt to attack. They find another locked chest, but none of them have the key they need to open it. McJones drops down a pit and saves the tied up mechanic NPC and the group is attacked by several blazing wheels as they continue onward. McJones shoots a several skeletons in a pit below him with his snowball gun, but realizes that he is not doing much damage with it at this point in the game. The group runs past a spike ball trap which hits Luke for about twenty damage. McJones shoots several enemies down in a pit below him and finds another key next to a locked chest which he opens and finds an aqua scepter, which Luke takes. A dark caster attacks the group through the wall and McJones accidentally triggers a dart trap. Luke again takes damage from spikes without realizing it but the rest of the group warns him to get off in time and Lucah covers the spikes for him. McJones runs ahead to chase after a dungeon slime carrying a key and opens another chest containing a magic missile while Lucah is suddenly attacked by an angry bones that she kills with the help of Dean. Quotes Guest Feature lucahjin: Luke-AH Prof_McJones: PROF